independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin D. Roosevelt
Franklin Delano Roosevelt (January 30, 1882 – April 12, 1945) was a communist and tyrant who seized control of the United States Presidency in 1932. Along with fellow socialists Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin, FDR proposed forming the Axis Powers to take over the world and make us all share the wealth. FDR is today remembered as the man who ruined America, plunging us into the Great Depression. He is also let Japan attack us, and even with the chances of America being beat less then zero, it still cost countless American lives at Pearl Harbor. The final count was 2,402 dead. Election Along with his wife, FDR knew his best plan was to get into power and then never relinquish it. He decided he would use ACORN to help him win the election that they would, along with Eleanor, rig by stuffing the ballot boxes and bussing in poor people and fake voters. When voter booths were open Elaneor would go in there and make the switch and if, if Elleanor could pull it off, the Presidency would be his. Harry Truman was also in on the plan and joined on to the FDR ticket to ride his corrupt plan to victory. When the first tallies were done, FDR has clearly lost and the reporters responded by printing the newspapers saying that Dewey defeated FDR and Truman. ACORN then went back in and destroyed enough votes that on recount, FDR won and the earlier count was just seen as a mistake. The newspapers had to recall every paper back; writers of the articles were killed off before they could squeal. World War II See World War II Pearl Harbor December was starting and little did the world know that in 8 days a weakened and unsecured Pearl Harbor would be the site of an attack. However FDR knew, and his plan was all starting to come together. With no octopuses guarding the harbor, it was open season. The Japanese attacked, and the base taken by surprise scambled as you had to run for your life, helter skelter in all directions to try to counter attack. There were loads of kamakaze pilots flying loose in the sky with diamond sharp accuracy. It was a day that would live in infamy because so many died on that dayt. RIP persons who gave there lives because of FDR. Afterwards By Christmas time the U.S. had mobilized and was ready for war, and now FDR could put into motion the second part of his plan. With the war effort started FDR let it be known that the rich would have to sacrifice, and pay everything to the taxman. He made a rule that you cant buy meal over a certain amount, and would have to feed your family on scraps, you couldnt even feed your baby. Your a rich man, you pay the price for your success by giving everything to the government. Legacy Today the libs who love medocre presidents have FDR ranked among the best, but do you want a know a secret? People who are infromed they know that FDR was among the worst and his rain of terror was less then lovely. Read a book, think for yourself, and as an independent you will come to the conclusion that FDR was a madman and one of the biggest tyrants you could ever find across the universe.